The present invention is a modification of that forming the subject matter of my co-pending application Ser. No. 813,368, filed Dec. 26, 1985, and its principal utility is found in its use to interconnect a pair of garments or garment-related parts, the simplest example being a pair of stockings, socks or similar paired articles so as to prevent loss of one or the other during a treating process such as laundering, for example. The concept involves the provision of a pair of mating elements so configured that the tongue of one fits the cavity of the other, and the elements are detented so that manual force of substantial magnitude is required to effect withdrawal of the tongue from the cavity. The elements are formed of suitable material, such as plastic which has the characteristics of water resistance, dimensional stability, low cost and fairly stiff but yieldable as respects the detent function. Besides fitting or interlocking with each other, each element has an attachment portion capable of being temporarily or otherwise affixed to a garment.